Transcripts/Rumours
:gurgling :Ester: What a boring day. yawn :Polvina: School is never boring. :Tubarina: If today’s not boring, what is it? :Polvina: A day when something exciting could happen any moment. :Ester: Such as? :screaming :Polvina: That could be it now! :Slipper: gurgling :Ester: It’s Slipper! :Tubarina: He’s a friend of Bia. :Polvina: Our friend, too. Is that note for us? :Slipper: gurgling :Polvina: gasp It’s from Bia! She’s going to come for a visit! :Ester: Fantastic! :Tubarina: Ooh, when? When? :Polvina: She has to find out from her parents, but it will be soon. :Slipper: gurgling :Polvina: Thank you, Slipper. :Marli: What was that thing? :Ester: That was Slipper. :Tubarina: He’s a friend of the Abysmal Princess Bia. :Polvina: And we have wonderful news! She’s coming for a visit! :Marli: The Abysmal Princess? :Vivi: Coming? :Marli: Here? :Polvina: You’ll get to meet her. :Marli: Meet? :Vivi: Her? :Ester: Is there something wrong? :Marli: Something? :Vivi: Wrong? :Tubarina: Why are you talking like that? :Marli: Talking? :Vivi: Like that? :Tubarina: Yeah. Like that. :Marli: We’ve got to… :Vivi: Uh… go. :Polvina: What was wrong with them? :Ester: I think we should find out. :Jessi: Bia? The Abysmal Princess? :Juli: I’ve heard the Abysmal Kingdom is a horrible place! :Marli: Everyone from there is really strange. :Jessi: They all have six arms. :Juli: And everyone’s short and they walk like this. :Marli: And they swim by blowing themselves up and letting go. :three imitate :Ester: behind a pole What are they talking about? :Vivi: They have big eyes down there because it’s so dark. :Leia: And they have to wear lights on their heads. :Marli: And teeth. They have huge teeth! :Polvina: behind some seaweed That’s not Bia. :Marcello: They’re not just any teeth, they’re fangs! :Hugo and Sirilo: Fangs? :Marcello: And they eat absolutely anything! :Hugo: When you say “anything”, is that everything? :Marcello: Everything. :Sirilo: You mean… :Marcello: Even us! :Hugo and Sirilo: gasp :Tubarina: behind a rock Bia would eat us? Ha! Only a boy would think of jumbled something so ridiculous! :Ester: Where has everyone got these ideas about Bia? :Polvina: Lights on their head, fangs… :Tubarina: And she eats us. :Ester: There’s going to be an extra lesson for everyone after school. :bell rings :chattering :Gummy: growls :shrieking :Tubarina: Thank you, Gummy. I’ll see you at home. :Gummy: then leaves :Marcello: What do you three want? :Ester: We want you to listen. :Tubarina: Bia is not like you think. :Ester: We know her and she’s very nice. :Polvina: She’s a very good friend. :Tubarina: She doesn’t have big eyes or fangs and she won’t eat us. :Students: Eat us? chattering :Ester: No, it’s not true! :Polvina: Are we making it worse? :Slipper: gurgling :Polvina: Another note, Slipper? :Tubarina: What’s it say? :Polvina: gasp Bia has spoken to her parents! She’s coming tomorrow night! :Ester: Great! You hear that, everyone? :have all gone :Tubarina: Ooh, where did they go? :Polvina: Why don’t we get them to meet Bia? :Ester: They won’t. They’re too afraid. :Tubarina: They’re too silly, you mean. :Polvina: So, we should help them to see how wrong they are. :Ester: But they don’t want to be helped. :Tubarina: It’s a waste of time even thinking about it. :Polvina: How do we get them to meet Bia, Tentie? :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: moans I don’t feel like this. You can have it, Tentie. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: You’re right. It’s probably no good for you. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Oh, alright, have it. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Tentie- oh, I-I thought you said you wanted it. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: I give it to you and you don’t want it. When I take it away, you do. Make up your mind. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: That’s it! gasp Thanks, Tentie! :Tentie: gurgling :Ester: Tentie gave you the idea? :Polvina: Sometimes you only want something when you can’t have it. :Ester: So we can get everyone to meet Bia if we tell them they can’t meet Bia? :Polvina: Exactly. :Ester: It makes no sense, but let’s do it! :Tubarina: We don’t invite anyone? :Ester: Nobody. :Polvina: And we make sure that they all know they’re not invited. :Ester: Here come Marli and Vivi. :Marli: What’s all this? :Tubarina: It’s for our party. :Vivi: A party? :Marli: Fantastic! :Ester: It is fantastic. :Tubarina: What a shame you can’t come. :Polvina: Oh, such a pity! :Vivi: We’re not invited? :Ester: It’s a party for Bia, and she doesn’t like Salacians. :Polvina: She thinks you argue and fight all the time. :Marli: We don’t do that! :Tubarina: Oh, we’ve tried to tell her, but tut she just won’t listen. :Ester: So the party is only for Bia and us. :Polvina: We’ll see you later. We have so much to do! :Tubarina: We’ll tell you about it afterwards. three leave :Vivi: We’re missing a party? :Marli: That is so unfair! :Vivi: It’s terrible! :Girls: laughing :Leia: We’re not invited? :Vivi: None of us. :Marli: We don’t argue and fight. :Jessi: Bia has us all wrong! :Juli: We have to show her that she’s wrong! :Marcello: We will! :Sirilo: How? :Marcello: Big deal if we’re not invited to the party. We’ll crash it! :Hugo: Uh, uh, I don’t know about this. What about Bia’s fangs? :Marli: Yeah, she’s dangerous. :Juli: And strange. :Vivi: And scary. :Marcello: Leave it to me. I know what to do. :Ester: behind a rock It’s working! :Tubarina: Why do you want something more when you’re not allowed to have it? :Polvina: If we knew that, we’d know everything. :Tubarina: It’s ready! :Ester: And Bia is in position. :Polvina: So is Slipper. :Tubarina: Let’s put on the costume. :Ester: Here goes. :sneaks up to the door of the Shark Palace :Marcello: door Cool! It’s all clear! You can come now. :else comes in a cage :Marli: Are you sure this will keep us safe, Marcello? :Marcello: If that Bia wants to make trouble, she can’t touch us in here! :Marcello: Let’s check out the ballroom! :opens door and giggles :Marcello: Ah-ha! I knew it! I knew the party would be in the ballroom. :cage is set down :Vivi: But where is everyone? :Slipper: growling :Everyone: gasp :Leia: It’s that horrible eel! :Marcello: It’s okay. It can’t hurt us in here. :Slipper: growling :Everyone: Whoa! :Marli: What’s that on its back? :Everyone: screaming :Ester: I am the Abysmal Princess, Bia! :Everyone: screaming :Juli: She’s horrible! :Leia: Even uglier than we thought! :Ester: I am horrible, and hungry, too! :Hugo: She’s going to eat us! :Everyone: screaming :Marcello: Don’t panic. We’re safe in here. :Slipper: the cage over, growling :Marcello: Oh, right, it flips! I shoulda thought of that! :Marli: But you didn’t. :Sirilo: Run! :Everyone: screaming :Ester: Lunch is getting away! :Slipper: growling :Everyone: screaming :Bia: door Quickly, in here! Bia won’t get you in here! :Marcello: You heard her! :Marli: It’s here! :Everyone: chattering :closes the door :Bia: Shh! Quiet! :Slipper: from outside door :Everyone: of relief :Marcello: They’re gone! :Marli: We’re safe for now. :Leia: Thank you, uh, we don’t know who you are. :Marcello: Yeah. Who are you? :Bia: I’m a friend of Ester, Tubarina and Polvina. :Jessi: We’ve never met you. :Bia: Yes you have. :Juli: When? :Bia: Just now. giggles :Vivi: Ester, Polvina and Tubarina. Has anyone seen them? :Hugo: Bia! She must have them. :Bia: My friends? Bia has my friends? door I’m coming to rescue you! :Marcello: No, no, don’t go out there! :Marli: It’s too dangerous! :Bia: I can’t stand by and let my friends be hurt! :Everyone: gasps :Sirilo: She’s so brave. :Bia: Bia! Come out and show yourself! :Slipper: growling :Ester: Who dares give orders to the Abysmal Princess Bia? :Marcello: panting Don’t go any closer! :Marli: Don’t let Bia take you too! :Ester: Who do you think you are? Be afraid! :Bia: laughing :Sirilo: She laughs at danger. :Bia: laughing I’m sorry, I can’t keep it up anymore! :Girls: as they take off the costume :Tubarina: Neither could we! :Slipper: laughing :Marli: What is this? :Leia: Why have you been tricking us? :Ester: So you could meet Bia. :Marcello: But where is this “Bia”? :Bia: Here. I’m Bia. :Marli: You can’t be Bia. :Bia: I am. :Vivi: You’re just like us. :Marcello: If you’re “Bia” Bia, then we’re uh… we’re uh… :Marli: Looking very silly. :Girls and Bia: laughing :chattering :Marcello: Alright already, we get it! :Marli: Don’t judge people before you meet them. :Vivi: And don’t believe in rumours. :Polvina: Then our trick was worth all the effort. :Bia: giggles Someone just told me that the boys thought I would eat them. :Marcello and Hugo: nervously :Marcello: It’s obviously jumbled at the end ridiculous. We didn’t really think that. :Hugo: Not us! :Bia: giggle I wouldn’t eat you, but Slipper might. :Slipper: gurgling :Marcello and Hugo: and running away :Bia: Wait… it was a joke! A joke! :Girls and Slipper: laughing